


circle queen

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Ableism, Canon Disabled Character, Chronic Pain, Dark, Dominant Bottom, F/M, Obsession, Scars, Unhealthy Sexual Dynamics, kinda irt last two, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Cameron is obsessed with House's scar.
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Greg House
Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	circle queen

**Author's Note:**

> a far darker tale than usual; heed the warnings, for cameron _is_ an ableist weirdo in this one. also i think this is my first time writing house/cameron? oops.
> 
> also for the 'dominant bottom' prompt in one of my creativechallenges tables. and day 17 of kinktober with the prompt 'scars'
> 
> enjoy!

Cameron's obsessed with it.

She knows House can tell, but his discomfort overrides any snarky comments he can make about it. He simply lets her— lets her hands roam down his damaged leg, for her pupils to dilate at the sight of his missing muscle.

She can't precisely blame herself. It's been there always, the limp and the drug addiction, the pills and his face scrunched up in pain on a bad day. She can't blame herself for wanting to get her hands on it, to cure him, to save him from himself. He's handsome, he's good, and he doesn't  _ deserve _ to be ailed with this thing, this lack of a thing, on his leg. He deserves better than that. He deserves to be happy.

She works to make him happy. She does anything he asks of him, when they're done with the ritual of her gazing at his bulging, ugly scar longingly. She sucks him off, rides him until they both come, gets tied up, everything House asks of her, she concedes. It's not hard to, when she feels his hard-on against her and know that's as happy as she can get him.

She never dares touch it, as much as she'd like to. She'd love to press her fingers against the scar, watch House's face go tight with pain, him retracting, pulling away from her without thinking twice. There's something about it, something about his pain that sends her reeling and wishing for more. She's not sure what it is, but it's there, relentless. 

Their escapades grow longer, day after day, week after week. They do their ritual, they have sex, House spanks her or ties her up and he pretends to be in control. He should know better by now; he should.

She can't handle herself one day, pulling House's pants down and off. She touches the scar. As expected, House recoils as if burned, pulling away from her. It's delicious.

"Shh," she says. "Don't move."

"Cameron," House says, trying to sound stern, like his voice isn't tight at every syllable with pain. "I didn't say you could touch…  _ it. _ "

She looks up at him, smiles innocently as she pulls her hands off him. "You didn't say I  _ couldn't, _ either."

House looks distraught by that response, just a little, as he reaches to the coffee table for his pills. He takes a few, and his face relaxes. He pats at his lap, as if nothing happened.

Cameron is far too happy to oblige with it, even if she'll only be thinking about saving House while he fucks her.


End file.
